


筑巢（下）

by 灰塔 (YUyyYy)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUyyYy/pseuds/%E7%81%B0%E5%A1%94
Summary: 筑巢（现代paro)黑手党少爷帝弥托利（Alpha）X 监护人贝雷特（Alpha）○用词采用官方中文翻译。涉及部分剧透，建议玩到青狮线5五年后的后半部分的人看。○R18颜色文学，为爽而爽，充满不科学剧情和生理现象○涉及ABO、大量让人想报警的痴汉行为，筑巢行为、中出、睡奸、雌堕等要素○脸皮很厚的大黑狮，拿Omega的剧本干Alpha的事○文笔很烂，ooc很多，私设很多，变态xp很多，我很爽
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	筑巢（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 筑巢（现代paro)  
> 黑手党少爷帝弥托利（Alpha）X 监护人贝雷特（Alpha）
> 
> ○用词采用官方中文翻译。涉及部分剧透，建议玩到青狮线5五年后的后半部分的人看。
> 
> ○R18颜色文学，为爽而爽，充满不科学剧情和生理现象  
> ○涉及ABO、大量让人想报警的痴汉行为，筑巢行为、中出、睡奸、雌堕等要素  
> ○脸皮很厚的大黑狮，拿Omega的剧本干Alpha的事  
> ○文笔很烂，ooc很多，私设很多，变态xp很多，我很爽

第一次，仅仅含住老师的嘴唇舔弄就会让他心跳加速。

第二次，在病床上抚摸老师渐渐绵软下来的身体时，帝弥托利居然流鼻血了。

第三次，帝弥托利把老师接回了家，用一个晚上的时间把老师和为他准备的新床弄得一团糟。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
床榻在蛮力蹂躏下发出吱呀声响。被压在身下那一方的浪叫足以让所有Alpha血脉偾张。

“住手……住手！”  
“不、不要动，肚子、不要顶啊……！啊啊、啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊………！”

“原来老师会这样叫啊。”另一个人感慨道。

“每次操你的时候，我都在试着想象你会有什么反应……会不会叫得像个Omega一样……”  
发情的Alpha和巢穴中的茶香味将床上的两人包围，帝弥托利大口喘着粗气，他越兴奋、吸入的信息素就越多，进入越陷越深的恶性循环。  
他没等贝雷特从高潮中缓过神来便再次提起那两条纤长的腿，挺胯往装满自己精液的肉洞里插。贝雷特甚至怀疑自己的肚子要被这根凶器直接顶起来。

他哪里受过这种苦——至少在他的认知里还从没有。贝雷特本就是一个对性事完全没需求的、会被Omega调笑“无趣”的人。  
他毕竟是在佣兵团长大，过去没少听那些三大五粗的Alpha讲些不入流黄色笑话。豪迈的大哥大姐们仗着自己比贝雷特年长，几杯烈酒进肚子就满嘴性骚扰的荤话，热络地拍着团长儿子的肩膀好像他们很熟似的：“贝雷特！你可得小心着点这几个大叔/大妈！你这——么——漂亮，就算是个Alpha也很危险呀哈哈哈哈哈哈！要是被别的Alpha日了那可就惨了！”  
“操！我作证，那可真是有够冲的！特别是被咬腺体的时候，差点把我疼萎了！”佣兵团一位平时严肃正经的Alpha男人突然附和。他菜吃得少，喝高了连自己的料也照说不误。众人举着自己的钢杯嗷嗷尖叫，他们瞬间抛弃无趣的小鬼头，跑去为酒局的第一位受害者添酒。

不，不一样。

明明很舒服。

贝雷特浑浑噩噩地想着。

………………很舒服。

可耻地发现自己感到满足，铁打的事实摆在贝雷特面前：他的身体早已被自己的学生驯化了。

可就算身体被驯化，也不代表贝雷特的心理能接受。

濒临极限的胀痛，带来的是碾压理智级别的快意，刚高潮过的身体马上被粗暴的抽插强行拖入新的交欢中，贝雷特觉得自己的身体像发情的Omega一样在失控。  
他想伸手推开像野兽一样在身上耸动的帝弥托利，却没有那样的力气，只能虚虚拉住他的衬衫。近一个月没有尝鲜的人何止帝弥托利，贝雷特的身体太久没被熟悉的信息素填满了，在快感下它直接背叛了自己。  
明明从未被人触碰过的穴口居然轻易就接受巨物在里面进出，还在它抽出时贪婪地挽留着。肠道的敏感点被性器一并磨过，快感浪潮一样一阵阵席卷着意识。帝弥托利的裤子都还没来得及脱，粗糙的布料和皮带在抽动时一并刺激贝雷特被玩弄过头的大腿内侧。  
推不开压在身上的庞然大物，贝雷特反手在帝弥托利背上留下各种抓痕、一口咬住嘴唇，阻止失控的呻吟从喉咙跑出。

“别咬自己…………叫出来！”帝弥托利命令道，他挺送着自己的胯部，一手拖起贝雷特的腰，一手直接“啪”地拍上敬爱的老师的臀部。  
"啊！！！"  
臀肉被学生拍打过的地方火辣辣的。贝雷特还没从自己被学生打了屁股震惊中反应过来，下一个巴掌紧跟而上，力度甚至比第一次还重。  
法嘉斯的少爷天生怪力，没打几下贝雷特的臀肉就全红了。而他的老师如他所愿，像婴儿一样被迫叫出第一声后，在接下来的拍打里也是哀叫连连的。每当臀部软肉被帝弥托利打一下，包裹着异物的肠道就会跟着绞紧。帝弥托利赞叹于老师的主动，挺身把性器捅进更深的地方。

他早就不是第一次使用这具身体了。但过去的贝雷特就算被侵犯、被填满，也从不对他越界的行为有任何反应，没有赞许也没有怒骂。只是在偶尔，帝弥托利用蛮力捅到内里的敏感点时，那木钝的肉穴会抽搐几下，给予微乎其微的反馈。  
对帝弥托利来说，这就是能与长眠不醒的老师交流的唯一方法。

幸好布雷达德家的老师身体不像Omega那样脆弱，不然一定会受伤。

帝弥托利已经习惯用这种粗暴的方法刺激老师的身体。他没有和其他人做爱的经验，不知道普通的媾和并不需要不停的折磨那些可怜的敏感点。强烈的快感逼迫贝雷特张嘴求饶，却只能让Alpha的攻势变得更猛烈。他一定不会想到自己仅仅是发出声音，就能让侵犯自己的学生亢奋到无以复加。下体的甬道被顶到深处时，那些黏糊的液体也跟着挤了进去。帝弥托利先前射进去的精液太多了，他捅开那些堆积的粘液时，贝雷特就能听到自己的肚子里发出咕啾咕啾的模糊水声。  
他甚至有种错觉，觉得自己就是属于帝弥托利的Omega，会被就这么操到怀孕。

“呜——啊、呜呜————”  
敏感点被几下狠撞顶弄到红肿，贝雷特在帝弥托利身下哭出声来。  
陌生的快感下他的腿连合都合不拢，眼泪和嘴角的唾液也来不及擦，一起滑向了脸侧。可一旦停止吟叫，帝弥托利又会想法设法弄疼他。贝雷特在这样的压迫下喉咙都快喊哑了。可他的身体远比他想象中的要喜爱这种疼痛，即使屁股已经被玩弄到布满糟糕的指痕和掌痕，胯间的性器还是诚实地挺立起来了。挣扎中，贝雷特双腿紧紧缠上帝弥托利精瘦的腰，他看到帝弥托利一下子动摇了。

“该死……你现在知道我为什么想躲着你了吗？我看到你的脸根本无法控制自己……想着像这样把你按在床上操啊！”帝弥托利对着自己的老师怒吼，他伏低身子，牙齿再一次穿破贝雷特的腺体。  
身下的Alpha抽噎着挣扎了几下，像Omega一样在交媾和标记中高潮，粘稠的液体溅射到两人贴合的腹部间。可帝弥托利粗涨的性器远没到满足的时候，即使贝雷特在过激的高潮中哭着求他停下，也执意抓住他臀肉用恐怖的力道进出。毕竟没什么能比高潮时的甬道更能取悦谈贪得无厌的Alpha。  
盘旋在帝弥托利脑海里的，那个梦幻到不自然的贝雷特；吮吸着自己的手指露出色情表情的贝雷特，似乎慢慢消失了。  
五年的妄念被鲜热的身体替代。怀里的老师更像是个无辜的食肉小动物。他被侵犯时会用手挠、会咬人、用脚跟踹帝弥托利的腰窝。可一旦自己引以为傲的獠牙不管用，就只能翻出肚皮任由力量高自已一等的上位者玩弄。这一点倒是和Alpha很像。

"住手……快住手……"  
"我、我要……我已经…………！啊、啊啊、啊啊啊啊啊！"  
高潮时格外敏感的肉点被蛮横地一次次碾过，贝雷特突然仰起头哭叫起来，涌出的眼泪和涎水染湿枕头。他的身体和体内的肠肉抽搐着绞紧侵犯他的Alpha，想要把凶器里的东西全吮吸出来似的。  
帝弥托利差点就这么射了。  
他咬牙暗骂几句，随即感觉到胯间的冠顶一温。水亮清澈的液体从贝雷特的甬道深处一股股涌出来，连带着先前射入体内的精液，一起把身下的衣物也浸湿了。帝弥托利愣了一下，从没见过老师这副样子，也从没听说过Alpha能流这么多水……绿发的Ahpha止不住地发抖，茫然地睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，表情天真又无辜。

这样的贝雷特无时无刻不在提醒帝弥托利，他只是个卑劣的强奸犯。

一支枪抵在帝弥托利的脑袋上，握着那把枪的手止不住地颤抖。

"咕、咳……呼……呼………………我……"贝雷特急促地喘着气，想要说出一句完整的话。  
他被折腾得够呛，但是杀手的本领还没忘记。帝弥托利把信息素灌进他的脖颈时，Alpha同性相斥的本能反而让贝雷特稍微清醒了一些。他某只不安分的手悄悄摸索自己垫进巢穴的裤子，直到触碰到熟悉的皮革枪套。

"我让你住手。"

帝弥托利停下胯部的动作。他缓慢地眨了眨自己的独眼，轻轻放下怀中湿漉漉的贝雷特。充满力量的躯体在枪口的示意下直起身，跪坐在贝雷特的双腿之间。贝雷特刚想命令他拔出那根还死皮赖脸塞进自己屁股的硬物，没想到那玩意反而变得更兴奋了。

"——老师，你的保险栓还没打开。"

和刚才的暴行完全相反，帝弥托利抚上贝雷特的手腕。  
长有枪茧的手指温柔地抚摸着情人的肌肤，一路向上，握住了那把枪和贝雷特的手。手指运作间"啪"的一下，打开了枪身的保险栓，这把优雅的武器进入了随时射击的状态。在这个距离下，只要贝雷特扣动扳机，再强壮的Alpha的脑袋都会被瞬间洞穿。  
"别犯这种低级错误…………别这样……"这个疯子眯起眼睛满足地笑出声来，他低头，像是在跪拜一般虔诚地用额头蹭了蹭那个枪口，谈吐间充满柔情，"老师，我差点害死你。如果死在你手上，我会很幸福。"

贝雷特的呼吸渐渐平缓下来。

"帝弥托利，你是我最恶劣的学生。"

“老师和我都没有家人了……那我能成为老师的家人吗？”金发男孩握住了绿发男子的手。  
他已经比自己的师长高了，抵着师长的额头时得微微弯腰。男孩深蓝色的眼睛没有一丝杂质，贝雷特一下子看呆了，就连帝弥托利张开双臂把他拥入怀中时也不愿离开那片湖光。晨间的阳光撒在两人身上，他好像终于感受到一丝热度。

这份告白对已经度过五年光阴的帝弥托利来说，也许已经是一段模糊的记忆了。但它还深深刻在贝雷特的脑海里，在这五年间与他的躯体一同沉睡着。

帝弥托利是个杀人不眨眼的怪物，还是个偏执于自己导师身体的变态……但他同时也是个真心实意珍惜每一位同伴的好孩子，认识他的人很难不被这个男孩特有的真挚打动。  
那双眼睛静静地望着你时，你就一定会相信他所说的任何话，就连贝雷特也不会例外。贝雷特曾告诉自己这只是男孩安慰自己的无心之言……可实际上，他比自己想象中的还要珍惜这段告白。

大修道院在交火中坍塌的巨石砸向帝弥托利时，帝弥托利的身影在贝雷特眼中与杰拉尔特交叠。  
佣兵的工作是收取大笔的定金，然后去保护老板的财产或者干掉老板的敌人。但绝不会有哪个佣兵愿意为别人搭上性命，他们从不做亏本满买。

可那是帝弥托利——不是什么别人。

失去杰拉尔特时，男孩坐在地上，也像告白时那样紧紧拥抱着贝雷特。他一遍遍地说着安慰的话，纵容贝雷特像婴儿一样啼哭。

所以贝雷特冲到帝弥托利身边，替他被巨石砸下悬崖时没有任何后悔。这个笑起来能比任何人都纯粹的大男孩，在他心中不知不觉成为了和杰拉尔特一样重要的存在，贝雷特没能挽救自己父亲的性命，这一次绝不能再失去自己的学生。

但他看不到自己被推进手术室时帝弥托利的表情。

枪在贝雷特手上。如果贝雷特还算是一个负责任的教师、或者一个尚有尊严的Alpha……他就该给这个病入膏盲的疯子一发子弹，再不济也该拿起枪托使劲往他后颈轮过去才是。但是他没有这么做，贝雷特永远拿帝弥托利没办法。

“…………你是我最恶劣的学生，你、你这个笨蛋、白痴……”贝雷特带着哭腔怒骂，他想像同事那样骂些粗俗的脏话，却一下子找不到精准有力的词汇。他扭动着抽出自己的手，皱着鼻子“啪”得把保险栓甩回去。枪被他狠狠扔到一边，撞到墙上又重重摔到地上，发出清脆的声音。  
贝雷特只能用这种方法泄愤：对着该死的枪出气。  
让他把还连在自己身体内侧的混蛋学生踹下床他都做不到。

贝雷特一把抓住帝弥托利的长发，逼这个固执的小孩低头。  
他张口咬住送到嘴边的颈肉，咬破帝弥托利的腺体，把自己的信息素也一股脑全装了进去。

“呜——！等————”  
帝弥托利身体一震，差点失手去抓握老师的肩骨，那一定会让老师受伤的。  
腺体被咬破的感觉确实很不好受。Alpha和Alpha之间的信息素在他的体内激烈碰撞着，老师的味道从脊椎蔓延到四肢的每一寸神经，试图占领这具身体的主动权。帝弥托利的大脑就像突然被一捧大雪浇了满头，他一下子从黏糊的结合热和赴死的狂喜中清醒过来。

帝弥托利胯间的硬物在这样的刺激下射出大量热浆。与过去五年的每一场媾和都不一样，这一次贝雷特接受了他的学生，他的双腿再次缠上帝弥托利的腰肢。紧收着、引导这些带着信息素的液体全部灌进肉穴深处，身体的主人把它们一滴不剩地全吞了下去。贝雷特忍不住松开嘴，他的喉咙快喊哑了，唇齿间只能发出舒畅满足的长叹。

“老师……”  
帝弥托利不再挣扎。他安静下来，乖顺地露出脖颈，任由贝雷特抱着自己在那里又啃又咬。所有的秘密和防备在今夜全都宣告崩溃，血腥残忍的狮子王，今天突然变回了那个一坏事就会在老师面前紧张到绞手指的孩子。  
他试探性地碰了碰大发脾气的Alpha，意料之外的没得到任何排斥的反应。帝弥托利得到了默许，小心翼翼地把心爱的老师圈在怀里，稳稳抱紧：“对、对不起、对不起…………贝雷特……”

“我真的好喜欢你，对不起……”  
“不要离开我………………”

贝雷特示意帝弥托利把自己抱起来，他翻身骑在法嘉斯的少爷身上，脱下自己被汗浸湿的衬衫。  
"……帝弥托利。"他攀着帝弥托利布满刀疤的胸膛，轻柔地抚摸他右眼狰狞的疤痕。帝弥托利闷哼一声，环着贝雷特腰肢的手有些颤抖。  
他的老师轻轻晃动臀部，用自己湿漉漉的、不停涌出液体的肉洞磨蹭帝弥托利的性器。股间疲惫的软肉再次蠢蠢欲动起来。

"做你想做的任何事。"

自然界很多雄性动物不是拥有招摇的皮肤和羽毛、就是有一身筑巢的好本领，这是雄性吸引配偶的常用路数。  
优秀的Alpha和Omega发情时也逃不过原始的本能……唯一的问题是，会去筑巢的人类向来是欲求不满的Omeg。

对于现代敏感的Alpha和Omega来说，突然爆发的筑巢行为更像是一种被压抑到极致的、卑微的祈求。  
祈求心仪的人能看到自己、能拥抱自己——能陪伴在自己身边。

“老师在哪？”  
“少爷，有话好好说，真的！我不想被男人动手动脚！”  
希尔凡指了指帝弥托利揪着自己领口的手，眼角抽搐着，仿佛有一万只草泥马在他内心的草原上撒蹄子狂奔。

刺激。

太刺激了。

这位爷您鼻塞了吗？

你就顶着这股味道跑来办公室？是想让世界的人知道你昨晚和某个同性Alpha搞过，还被那个Alpha咬了脖子吗？你浑身都是贝雷特老师的茶雪味儿你知不知道啊？

现在都是文明社会了，你这样真的有点性骚扰。

“……不许贫嘴，我耐心有限。老师在、哪？”帝弥托利被希尔凡堪比x光的目光上下扫视，感觉心里毛毛的、很是恶心。  
但是他不愿动手揍人，也不能揍。希尔凡掌握着布雷达德家所有要员的出行安排，包括帝弥托利。就算老师有意向帝弥托利隐瞒自己的行程，他也绝对绕不开希尔凡手中的信息网。

嚯嚯嚯嚯嚯我的天，他甚至不敢发火。

希尔凡内心八卦的野兽在狂喜乱舞。

在这个世界，Alpha通过将信息素注入Omega的腺体和生殖腔来宣示主权，想要在爱人身上留下自己的味道是每一个Alpha的天性。

也只有Omega才能忍受Alpha强势的信息素在体内游走，还能得到快感。这个世界不乏大搞AA恋的人，只要有心就能在各种灌水论坛上都能找到他们的踪迹。  
但遗憾的是。Alpha的腺体和生殖腔早就退化了，就算一对Alpha恋人真心相爱也很难忍受对方的信息素在体内相冲，更别提被标记了。他们无法在对方身上长时间留下味道。

这么浓郁激烈的味道，肯定是昨天才留下来的。

AA夫夫销魂一夜，美人醒来扭头就跑。是老师终于幡然醒悟？还是帝弥托利你技术不行？

希尔凡还真在早上接过一通老师的电话，老师倒是听起来很平静，就是看起来好像不太舒服——现在想想怕不是纵欲过度导致的。他语焉不详，拜托希尔凡自己划一份任务回避一下帝弥托利，最好能到别的国家，这样帝弥托利就难以插手。  
希尔凡心疼老师，自然偏袒他多一些。他随手翻了翻自己的pad，选定了一个不错的地区。那里四季如夏、Omega穿着裸露民风豪迈、遍地都是热带水果的制成的点心和碳烤美食。  
很适合疗愈被问题学生虐待过的身心。

帝弥托利等不到答案，想来是希尔凡被贝雷特下了封口令。他不禁自言自语：“难道是去上次的交火现场了吗？那片区域的警察是块硬骨头，在他们眼皮底下销毁证据没那么简单。”

看他急的那个样。

希尔凡爽得直想打哼哼，但是他惜命，不想吃下少爷的愤怒一击，于是又硬生生憋住了。  
“那倒不至于，那里有菲利克斯和罗德里古大叔盯着呢，老师帮不上忙，也没啥好玩的，很快就得回来了。”

这么多年了，希尔凡第一次看到这个倔小孩急得团团转，不停绞手指的样子。  
恋爱真是使人脱胎换骨啊。

“好玩的？他在找需要长时间出差的任务？”帝弥托利突然抬头，一下子抓住了重点，“你就喜欢那种美食多，还有一群泳装女人的国家！”

“里刚家的领地有一份军火交接工作，库罗德担心反对派会拦截这批军火，和我们雇了不少人手护送……我没记错吧？”  
帝弥托利烦躁得狂挠自己的脑袋。“你把他派到了帕买拉！”

在帝弥托利准备动手抢希尔凡的pad之前，希尔凡板起面色，伸手喝止了这只虎视眈眈的大狮子。

“等下！在那之前！”

这瞬间，【保住自己一条狗命】和【天啊好想知道这两人昨晚做了什么色事情】两个选项在希尔凡脑海产生激烈冲突。  
充满套路的小说和电影是骗人的，人在遇到濒死的危机时99%的几率只会把一切搞砸，希尔凡就是一个典型的例子。  
面对这个久违的、吃瘪的帝弥托利，希尔凡第一个反应是要搞到青梅竹马最新鲜狗血的八卦。

“少爷！我问个比较隐私的问题可以吗？！”  
希尔凡伸出微微颤抖的双手，用食指比了一个经典下流的手势极其严肃地问道：

“你是被老师…………………………………那个了吗？”

————HAPPY END ————

**Author's Note:**

> ————————————————————  
> ○请不要怀疑，这是完全的帝贝文学，部分不当发言由希尔凡本人负全责。医院伙食很好，护士姐姐人美心善。
> 
> ○解释一下上篇开头的爱心喘来源：以前在群激情畅聊时，几个变态姐姐提过不喜欢太骚太色会用♡的贝老师。我激情踩雷后她们又嫌我的♡不够多，没劲，我好难
> 
> ○这篇教师节贺文真的很难产！我多次删改，几次想坑掉糊弄过去，大家就当无事发生（草）  
> 结果没想到断断续续一直有人催orz 朋友们也是连哄带骂的让我写，还是醒着头皮写下去了，结果没想到思路居然通顺了！总算是改成了我满意的结局，好高兴！太感谢你们了呜呜呜
> 
> ○我悄咪咪sj时发现某个催更的妹子居然是老师！搞得我很有些紧张！捉虫的时候都比以前都努力多了（草）  
> 拖了这么久真是不好意思！那我在这里提前祝这位老师和大家2020教师节快乐吧！！！（你还是闭嘴吧）


End file.
